homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
082816-THE GAME
02:02 -- ravishingCalypso RC began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 14:02 -- 02:02 RC: ♦♥ Serios! ♠♣ 02:02 GG: You.... 02:02 RC: ♦♥ Hello Sweetie! ♠♣ 02:02 GG: I. Am. No. Sweetie. To. You.... 02:02 RC: ♦♥ You could be, if you wanted to. ♠♣ 02:03 GG: As. If. I. Would. Ever. Dishonor. My. Love'S. Memory. By. Doing. That. 02:03 RC: ♦♥ But, *I*'m bored, so *I* thought we could talk a little bit. See how you're holding up now that *I*'ve kidnapped your little partner. ♠♣ 02:03 RC: ♦♥ Haha, she's disonored herself enough for all of us, don't worry. ♠♣ 02:03 RC: ♦♥ And *I*'m sure she'll forgive you. ♠♣ 02:04 GG: What. Do. You. Mean. You. Have. Kidnapped. My. "Little. Partner."? Miss. Libby. Is. Dead.... Or. Was. That. A. Lie? 02:04 RC: ♦♥ Oh, Eribus nearly killed her, *I*'ll give him that. *I*f *I* hadn't had the foresight to make a Time Player into a pet, well, that would have been GHASTLY. ♠♣ 02:05 GG: You. Said. It. Was. Mr. Aesona.... What. Game. Are. You. Playing. At? 02:05 RC: ♦♥ Oh, I'm bored. So *I* decided we could all play a game, together. ♠♣ 02:06 RC: ♦♥ *I* have your grub, and your Oracle. ♠♣ 02:06 RC: ♦♥ You're welcome to come try to save one. If you're the troll she thinks you are. ♠♣ 02:08 GG: Assuming. This. Is. Not. Some. Lie.... Considering. You. Are. Quick. To. Admit. To. Having. Told. Me. She. Was. Dead. And. Now. Are. Telling. Me. She. Is. Alive.... 02:09 GG: And. Said. Mr. Aesona. Killed. Her. And. Now. State. It. Was. Mr. Moirai.... There. Is. A. Great. Deal. Of. Deceit. From. You.... 02:09 RC: ♦♥ Would you like a little proof? ♠♣ 02:10 GG: Like. The. Proof. You. Once. Sent. Mr. Aesona. Of. You. Having. His. Horns? 02:11 RC: ♦♥ No, nothing like that. I'll permit you to see her, for a few moments. ♠♣ 02:12 GG: No. Tricks? 02:12 GG: No. Use. Of. Your. Powers. Over. Rage? 02:14 RC: ♦♥ I'll lay out the ground rules first. You will both be heavily monitored. She is in a room without windows and doors, and heavily drugged so that she cannot use her powers. *I* will not be present, and *I* will not use my rage powers. You will have five minutes, before you are removed. If you make any attempt to harm my Herald at any point, or do not follow instructions, *I* will kill her and the game will be over. ♠♣ 02:14 RC: ♦♥ Do you understand? ♠♣ 02:15 GG: I. Do. Not. Like. Games.... But.... Yes. I. Understand.... 02:16 RC: ♦♥ All right. Where are you now? Still on LoQaQ? ♠♣ 02:16 GG: Yes.... 02:17 RC: ♦♥ All right. Nyarla will be my Herald, and will be there for you shortly. ♠♣ 02:17 GG: I. Should. Imagine. So.... 02:18 -- ravishingCalypso RC gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 14:18 -- ---- 02:19 CC: • Time freezes, and Nyarla appears. He's eating a bag of some kind of tree nut, covered in a fine pink dust. "Ready to go?" • 02:20 GG: "As. Ready. As. I. Can. Hope. To. Be. Mr. Aesona... Is. It. Even. Truly. You. In. There?" 02:21 CC: • "Yeah. I mean, technically I am an Okiku crafted from the wood of the tree my body was buried beneath, but details." Your friends are frozen in place, but Nyarla walks non-chalantly toward a rickety old shuttle that seems to have appeared in the room. • 02:23 GG: "A. Doll... Or. Perhaps. A. Puppet. Is. More. Accurate... But. Do. Lead. On..." Serios follows Okiku Nyarla to the shuttle 02:24 CC: • Nyarla climbs into the pilot's seat. In one of the passenger seats, you can see a small drying pool of bright red blood. Upon seeing it, you suddenly have the urge to hit up the Stims again, so it's probably Libby's. • 02:26 GG: Serios shudders for a moment... He chooses a seat adjacent to that passenger seat, transfixed on the spot with Libby's blood... 02:28 CC: • Nyarla flips a few switches. "Okay, give it a second." • 02:30 GG: "Your. Second. Or. Theirs?" Serios points to those still frozen outside... "I. Would. Imagine. Such. Terminology. Is. No. Longer. Direct. If. Time. Is. Relative. Due. To. Your. Abilities..." 02:30 CC: • The air around the shuttle ripples, and you are in an all black room, the walls made of thick obsidian that shines dully in the light of four large bushes of hotaru blossoms. Libby has been dumped unceremoniously in a corner, and looks badly burnt. Her bandages are gone, and half of her face has been burned away, to the point that you can see her teeth through her cheek. • 02:30 CC: • "Mine. Theirs don't matter anymore." • 02:32 GG: As soon as he sees her, Serios rushes to Libby's side. "MY. LOVE! Please. Tell. Me. You. Are. Alive... Please. Speak. To. Me..." 02:32 CC: • She is unmoving, and Nyarla comes up beside you. "Hang on, she's timelocked." • 02:33 GG: "Then. Please. Undo. It. Quickly..." 02:33 CC: • Libby begins to scream, your first sign she's not stuck in time anymore. Then she rolls over onto her stomach and coughs up and uncomfortable amount of blood. • 02:34 GG: "Oh. Gods.... My. Love... What. Has. Been. Done. To. You?" 02:35 GG: Uncertain where all she may be hurt, Serios gently places a hand on her shoulder as a test... 02:38 CC: • Libby clings to Serios a moment. "You have to get out of here, Serios. It's a trap. They're just going to kill you." Nyarla leans against the shuttle, playing with his phone. • 02:39 GG: "But. What. Of. You? I. Can. Not. Just. Leave. You. Here..." 02:41 CC: • She shakes her head, but her lip is trembling, and tears mixed with blood leak from the gouged out sockets of her eyes. "I am terrified. But I would rather die than let them harm you." She reaches into her dress, and pulls out two sylladex cards. "Here. My stim, so you can clone it as much as you need. And a sample of my genetics, so you can still have Imogen." • 02:42 GG: "And. You. Expect. Me. To. Just. Live. In. Disgrace. And. Sorrow? Knowing. I. Could. Have. Saved. The. One. I. Loved. And. Did. Nothing?" 02:43 CC: • "No, I expect you to carry out my final wish. That you will live, and that our daughter will live, and I will have at least brought one good thing into the new universe you are making." • 02:48 GG: "I... There. Has. To. Be. Another. Way... There..." 02:50 GG: Serios leans in close to Libby and whispers into her ear, "The. Paper. Box... Take. It. Please... It. Would. Work. Yes?" 02:51 CC: • Libby remains quiet for a few moments. "Not for me. It will never work for me." She pulls herself to her feet. "Saving the Mother Grub should be your first priority." • 02:55 GG: "No... My. First. Priority. Should. Be. My. Future... Saving. It. Was. Part. Of. That. For. Myself. And. My. Race... But. You. Are. My. Future. In. It's. Entirety... There. Are. Other. Options. To. Secure. A. Mother. Grub... There. Is. Only. One. Libby. That. I. Love..." 02:57 CC: • She smiles softly. "Then save me, if you can. I'll be waiting for my handsome Prince." She tries to laugh, but her face looks pained. "But at least pass that vial onto Lorrea, hmm?" • 03:01 GG: Serios nods and takes what Libby handed him... He stares for a moment more at her before turning to Nyarla... "So. Then... Is. This. Really. Nothing. More. Than. A. Trap? Or. Shall. There. Be. A. Dispicable. Game?" 03:02 CC: • "I've been given strict orders not to kill you. Just let you confirm Libby's alive, and then to take you back." • 03:04 GG: Serios stands and faces Libby again... "We. Will. Be. Together. Again. Soon. My. Love... I. Promise... I. Will. Be. Damned. Before. Anything. Keeps. Us. Apart..." 03:08 CC: • She kisses his chin and chuckles, but you can hear the burnt skin crack, and see her teeth clenching through her cheek. "I'll be waiting. I love you, Seri--" Her voice cuts out as she freezes in place. Nyarla puts away his phone. "Time's up." • 03:09 GG: "DAMN. YOU. MR. AESONA.... Even. After. Dying. Three. Times. Over. You. Still. Have. No. Tact..." 03:10 CC: • "I'm not going to watch you two pail all day. I do have other things to do with *my* time." He climbs back into the shuttle. "Let's go." • 03:11 GG: Serios takes one last look at the now frozen Libby... But then follows Nyarla into the shuttle... 03:13 GG: "It. Still. Would. Have. Served. Well. To. State. It. Was. Time. For. A. Goodbye..." 03:15 CC: • "Yeah, but like Scarlet always says, 'Keep them wanting more'." The space around the shuttle flickers, and you find yourself out in the furthest ring. In the distance, you can see a frozen Nyarla, carrying Libby away from an explosion. "Are you really going to try to save her?" • 03:17 GG: "Yes..." Serios eyes the frozen Nyarla in the distance and the Libby... "What. Is. This? Where...?" 03:18 CC: • "We're out in the Furthest Ring, just after Eribus managed to blow up the shuttle Libby was in. If he hadn't interfered, she wouldn't have been hurt. So you can thank him for that." Nyarla scowls. • 03:18 GG: "The. Same. Could. Be. Said. Of. If. You. Had. Not. Kidnapped. Her. To. Begin. With..." 03:18 CC: • "Anyway, Scarlet can't track what I do out here, but I don't have long before she'll notice something's up." • 03:19 GG: "Your. Own. Will? You. Mean. To. Have. Me. Change. The. Past?" 03:20 CC: • Nyarla shakes his head. "No, that'd make a Paradox, and there are enough Dead Nyarla's as it is." • 03:20 CC: • "But I can help you save her." • 03:20 GG: "Explain..." 03:20 GG: "Quickly..." 03:22 CC: • "Libby will be more heavily guarded than the Mother Grub. If you send a large team after the Mother Grub, Scarlet will pull some of the... things," he shudders, "that are guarding Libby to stop you, so another team could slip in and save her." • 03:23 CC: • He pulls a small, folded piece of paper. "Here, this is as much information as I was able to gather without getting caught." He offers it to Serios. • 03:25 GG: Serios takes the piece of paper carefully... And opens it to read it... 03:26 CC: • It appears to be a map of a walled Village in Land of Occam and Obsidian. One side is covered in dense forest, and a small hut is labeled "Libby." Across the village, near a river, is a large keep labeled "Mother Grub." • 03:29 GG: "I. Thought. You. Said. Miss. Libby. Would. Be. More. Heavily. Guarded... Why. Would. She. Kept. In. Such. A. Small. Hut... And. For. That. Matter. The. Room. I. Was. In. With. Her. Was. Much. More. Like. A. Keep..." 03:30 CC: • "Vigil built the Hut. It's bigger on the inside." • 03:31 GG: "I. See..." 03:31 GG: "Such. An. Ability... It. Makes. Things. Very. Indirect..." 03:33 CC: • "Scarlet's hoping you'll assume both are in the Keep, and launch an all out assualt there, letting her use her powers on Libby to say, 'See, even Serios has forsaken you.'" • 03:33 CC: • Nyarla sighs. "Libby has the Horror Terrors, and they're the only ones who can free Scarlet." • 03:34 GG: "So. That. Is. The. Full. Scope. Of. Her. Plan..." 03:35 GG: "Thank. You. For. This. Intel. Mr. Aesona..." 03:35 GG: "I. Can. Not. Forgive. You. Of. Your. Actions... But... This. Is. A. Great. Stride. To. Redeeming. The. Troll. You. Use. To. Be..." 03:37 CC: • He shrugs. "Look, my time is limited anyway. I belong to Scarlet, just as much as Dahlia belongs to Eribus. I can fight her a little bit, but not completely." He stares out at space a few minutes more, then pulls out a sylladex card. "Give this to Aaisha for me." • 03:37 GG: "Dahlia? And. Alright... But. What. Is. It?" 03:40 CC: • "Something I was never able to give her. It's private." His cheeks flush blue. • 03:41 GG: "I. Am. Just. Remembering. The. Last. Time. You. Gave. Me. Something. To. Give. To. Miss. Aaisha... So. You. Must. Excuse. Me. If. I. Shall. Handle. It. With. A. Bit. Of. Caution... And. Be. Warned. Yet. Again. She. May. Not. Look. Upon. It..." 03:43 CC: • "I understand. If she doesn't want it, at least I tried." The space around the shuttle ripples again, and you're back on LoQaQ. "This is your stop." • 03:47 GG: Serios nods and steps out... 03:48 CC: • As soon as Serios is clear of the shuttle, it winks out of existence, and everyone else resumes moving. • 03:49 GG: Serios waits a moment, checking his phone to see if Scarlet is going to taunt him now, or give the rules of the "game" to him... ---- 03:50 -- ravishingCalypso RC began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 15:50 -- 03:50 RC: ♦♥ Did you like your little visit, Serios? ♠♣ 03:50 GG: It. Appears. You. Were. Indeed. Truthful.... 03:50 GG: Now. What. Is. This.... Game.... You. Spoke. Of? 03:51 GG: How. Might. I. Be. Able. To. Save. Miss. Libby? 03:51 RC: ♦♥ Well, not all of your friends will want to save your partner. ♠♣ 03:51 RC: ♦♥ Some will feel the Mother Grub is more important. ♠♣ 03:52 GG: Naturally. 03:52 GG: But. Regardless. You. Mentioned. A. Means. By. Which. One. Might. Be. Saved. 03:52 RC: ♦♥ So you'll be playing a game against them, and both of you against me. ♠♣ 03:53 RC: ♦♥ Those who wish to help you save Libby, will come to Land of Occam and Obsidian, and try to find and save her. ♠♣ 03:54 RC: ♦♥ Those who wish to save the Mother Grub will come to Land of Occam and Obsidian, and try to save it. ♠♣ 03:54 RC: ♦♥ *I* will be attempting to keep you both out, and keep the goals of your quests safe. ♠♣ 03:54 RC: ♦♥ If either team is successful, *I* willl immediately destroy the other team's captive. ♠♣ 03:55 RC: ♦♥ If *I* spot the teams working together, *I* will kill them both. ♠♣ 03:55 RC: ♦♥ If one of them dies, the other team is automatically successful. ♠♣ 03:56 GG: I. See.... 03:57 GG: And. What. Determines. If. One. Team. Is. Successful. Otherwise? Reaching. The. Mother. Grub. Or. Miss. Libby? Or. Is. There. Something. More? 03:57 RC: ♦♥ Reaching them, and successfully getting them off the Land. ♠♣ 03:57 RC: ♦♥ Also, because *I* am so generous: *I* will help you all get past the Scratch if the Mother Grub team wins. ♠♣ 03:58 GG: Are. You. Not. Trapped. By. The. Actions. Of. Jack? How. Would. You. Accomplish. This? 03:59 RC: ♦♥ *I* am not going to give away all my secrets, Serios. I'm just curious to see what you do. You're not bound to Libby via her stims, you could walk away and let her die, and it wouldn't hurt you at all. Think of how far you could go, without that freak weighing you down. ♠♣ 04:01 GG: I. Have. Never. Considered. Her. A. Weight. Or. A. Burden.... 04:01 RC: ♦♥ Don't you remember, swearing you'd never love her, how you wouldn't let her manipulate you? How far the mighty have fallen. ♠♣ 04:03 GG: I. Shall. Make. No. Comment. On. Your. Attempts. To. Vex. Me.... 04:05 GG: In. Any. Case. How. Soon. Is. This. Game. To. Begin? 04:09 RC: ♦♥ Once the teams arrive on Occam and Obsidian. Though time is running out. The war is raging on Skaia, and you have about 15 hours before the Reckoning begins, according to the Clock. ♠♣ 04:10 GG: 15. Hours.... 15. Hours. To. Get. Ectobiology. Done. Achieve. Rescue. On. Occam. And. Obsidian. And. Achieve. The. Scratch.... Not. A. Great. Deal. Of. Time. Indeed.... 04:13 RC: ♦♥ Looks like you guys need to get your shit together then. Maybe have Aaisha call on the Twink holding her leash. ♠♣ 04:14 GG: I. Would. Rather. Not. Have. To. Rely. On. Him. If. At. All. Possible.... 04:15 GG: I. Am. Certain. We. Can. Accomplish. This.... Do. Not. Even. Think. Otherwise.... We. Are. More. Formidable. Than. You. Give. Us. Credit. For.... 04:15 RC: ♦♥ Of course, Serios. ♠♣ 04:16 RC: ♦♥ And don't worry. Even if the Grub team wins, I'll make sure that you can hang on to Libby's heart. ♠♣ 04:16 -- ravishingCalypso RC gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 16:16 -- Category:Serios Category:Scarlet Category:Nyarla Category:Libby